<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ISB Is Always Watching by Hazel_Inle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530918">The ISB Is Always Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle'>Hazel_Inle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point if Thrawn and Eli so much as touch hands Kohla would have screamed…whether it was in victory of reporting material, or that they were getting somewhere was yet to be decided. But Kohla did decide he was not going to think on that now. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is getting good…</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo &amp; Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I found this in my drafts folder as I prepped to get a new computer by transferring filed and I found SOOOO many drafts. I am very happy to say that this one was mostly finished so I felt like sprucing it up as a short 1 hr project, I had a lot of fun revisiting these characters and introducing my very special nosy ISB agent, who is essentially all of us in this fandom.</p><p>This is rather meta lol.</p><p>In any case, here is a tidbit of some slow burn. Maybe 2 chapters, maybe only one. Will mark as completed for now as it can stand on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Story">He paled, flushed, then adverted his eyes. His very first assignment should have been exciting, but professional. Instead…</p><p class="Story">He wasn’t sure what he would encounter as a surveillance manager, but this certainly wasn’t it.</p><p class="Story">Backtrack.</p><p class="Story">He was first assigned to the Chimera several weeks before that alien commodore arrived with his aide from Wild Space. At first, there was not much to see. They went about their business, worked well with Commander Faro, and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. But then, he stopped seeing them altogether when he was changed over to the later shifts. The night shifts were slow as kriff because 2/3rds of the population were asleep. But he knew a lot of shady stuff could occur more openly if most everyone was asleep.</p><p class="Story">But shady and downright voluptuous were not the same thing. And Kohla didn’t know what he would stumble upon when he accidentally keyed in Commodore Thrawn’s personal quarter’s cameras.</p><p class="Story">Sure, he had seen broken make out sessions between officers and personnel, and the occasional grope between staff and troopers. But this was a new one. And Kohla should have guessed this would eventually happen. Honestly, everyone in ISB sees this sort of thing at some point.</p><p class="Story">There were several security cameras of Thrawn’s quarters, two in the communal visitation space, one in the office, and two in the bedroom. Kohla wasn’t stupid enough to think he would never see this if he pried into bedroom feeds (hells, he was warned by his instructors at the academy…even by <em>Yularen </em>himself). And he had seen several cases of that in training. But somehow it seemed even more wrong to see an <em>alien </em>engaging in these activities.</p><p class="Story">On one of the bedroom cameras (secretly embedded in the minimal bedframe so the whole bed was visible) Thrawn’s wide but lithe body was stretched in an almost sinful arch, eyes glowing in the dim lights as he stroked his naked skin. He rolled onto his back, baring to all his impressive length and girth, standing proud and saluting the hidden camera. Blue, just like the rest of his skin, though a little angry lavender at the tip from stimulation. No doubt self-caused if Thrawn’s hand movement was anything to go by. It appeared very much like a human’s, though perhaps a little angled and far more textured. But he was uncut, and the surveillance camera didn’t allow him too much of a view to really get a closer look</p><p class="Story">The Commodore’s grip seemed to tighten, and his body shook with exertion, and Kohla risked the audio (transferred to his headset, of course).</p><p class="Story">The sinful slick and slide of his hand, the panting of a desperate lover, and sigh later was all Kohla heard before the Commodore came all over his thigh. But the name whispered on his lips was what caught his attention most.</p><p class="Story">“Eli…”</p><p class="Story">Eli? As in <em>Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto? The Wild Space boy? </em>Well this was certainly a piece of information to store away. Thank goodness he had the foresight to record. He was most certainly <em>not</em>attracted to the Pantorian with an eye condition…</p><p class="Story">Alright, just a little. But that was only because he had caught him in a very private moment, and Kohla hadn’t had time to sneak away for a liaison with some trooper yet. And the Commodore had a very strong body. Not too sculpted, but certainly strong and capable, which Kohla couldn’t deny he liked in his partners (which were, as he preferred, usually troopers).</p><p class="Story">He switched cameras to get a better view of the Commodore, just as Thrawn flipped over and hugged his pillow as a teenager would if he were imagining it were someone else instead of just a stuffed fabric. Someone desirable. Someone they wanted.</p><p class="Story">Kohla made sure to record that too and stored the files away in his personal drive. He was not sure what he would do with these recordings, but there was no telling when he might need protection. Of course, blackmail wasn’t his forte, but this was the Bureaucratic Empire. Everyone needed protection.</p><p class="Story">For a time, things were normal. He found the typical questionable activity between officers, a lot of sexual advances, a few mental breakdowns, and surprising amount of violence between troopers. He recorded all that he found that was required by ISB databases. It was a while before he returned to Thrawn’s quarters.</p><p class="Story">And thus, he found a second discovery: Thrawn was, for a lack of a better term, very open.</p><p class="Story">He obviously saw no issue of walking around his quarters naked, or mostly naked. He worked with his shirt off, planned his tactics with his jacket over the back of his chair, and viewed art in his underwear. Really, this man was practically flaunting his physic in the classiest way possible; by acting as though he had no idea what he was doing. Or he really did have no idea and just thought it was normal. But Kohla was no fool. Whether or not Thrawn was doing it on purpose was irrelevant. It had an effect. Especially on a <em>certain someone</em>.</p><p class="Story">Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto was often in Thrawn’s quarters to speak over matters, though mostly those matters were more personal than just the official Empire’s agenda. They appeared to have a strange connection as compatriots would develop over a many number of years. Kohla decided to research that later.</p><p class="Story">But when Lieutenant Commander Vanto came to his quarters, he always seemed to give pause at first to Thrawn’s habit of doffed clothing. But after a second or two, he would resume a casual countenance, as though used to it. Had Vanto dealt with this as his aide previously?</p><p class="Story">Kohla still watched. He tried to tell himself it was to find proof of cross species sexual fraternization, but there was none at the moment. All he had ascertained was that Thrawn obviously had interest, perhaps had intent, but had not make any solid advance.</p><p class="Story">“Enjoying your newfound freedom, sir?” Eli asked one evening, sitting on the couch and taking out his datapad. Thrawn glanced his way before returning to his art collection, scratching part of his exposed abs.</p><p class="Story">“Freedom?” he replied. Kohla’s eyes narrowed.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>Oh he was good….</em>
</p><p class="Story">“Every time I find you here, sir, you’re in less than acceptable amount of dress for an officer of your stature,” Eli explained with a shrug. “So, I can only guess it is because you now have private quarters.”</p><p class="Story">“Ah.” Thrawn murmured. “Privacy and nudity go hand in hand then?”</p><p class="Story">Both Eli on the screen and Kohla who was watching, started at the comment.</p><p class="Story">“Y-you don’t know!?” Eli stammered out. Thrawn’s eye quirked before abandoning his art research.</p><p class="Story">“So, it does?”</p><p class="Story">“Damn right it does!” Eli cried, throwing his datapad aside. “You haven’t been parading about like this outside your quarters, have you!?”</p><p class="Story">“No.” Thrawn replied to Eli’s obvious relief. “I just did not understand. Nudity is nothing to be ashamed of. However, I knew there was a taboo of sorts among humans, so I mimicked their actions in regard to dress. As far as I can tell, humans are overly…<em>shelyluch.</em>”</p><p class="Story">“<em>Prudish</em>!?” Eli laughed. “You think we are prudish!?”</p><p class="Story">“Was that an ill-used term? I only mean humans are very protective of their bodies and seem to only display them in an act of shamelessness or vulnerability. In art, they are bare to express emotion without barricade, or to appear without pretense. Are humans ashamed of themselves?”</p><p class="Story">“No! Well…” Eli thought for a beat. “No, they’re not. They just don’t like feeling vulnerable. And nudity is like being a person without a shield. There’s nothing to protect them.”</p><p class="Story">“I see.” Thrawn murmured. “Is it similarly the reason why sexual relations are considered by humans overall to be very intimate? Because it requires trust?”</p><p class="Story">“Yeah.” Eli replied, though quietly, as though his mind were in another place. His eyes certainly were, Kohla noticed. That place being parts of Thrawn’s collection.</p><p class="Story">Kohla had wondered and marveled at Thrawn’s extensive collection of art from a wide array of cultures, but it was only now that Kohla noticed that the pieces being displayed in particular at the time were <em>nude </em>works. Mostly life drawings of some being or other, not meant for sexual intent. Others were lavishing in their sexual appeal, but these were mostly pure.</p><p class="Story">“Is that what you have been researching?” Eli asked. “Human opinions on nudity?”</p><p class="Story">“No. Just yours.”</p><p class="Story">“Mine?”</p><p class="Story">“Yes. When we were at the academy, you made it a point to never be seen in such a state, and it perplexed me. After knowing most of the stories of my people are not true, you surely would have no reason to fear me. Furthermore, you always adverted your eyes whenever I was in such a state. That was still the more confusing.”</p><p class="Story">“So you’re testing me now?” Eli asked, his tone unsurprised. Kohla wondered if that was a common occurrence between them prior.</p><p class="Story">On the battlefield with pirates, rebels, and other such rabble, Thrawn had a distinctive tick that Kohla didn’t know if he found amazing or just arrogant; Thrawn tested everyone’s intelligence. He didn’t do it in a way that was condescending, but it was still enough to make Kohla question if he liked Thrawn. He would hold off on explaining his tactics and it wasn’t until the plan came to fruition and came full circle that he explained why his plan worked. By that time, the whole plan seemed simple and natural that it had worked, but still was unbelievable. No doubt Thrawn was intelligent, but in those moments of turning to Vanto or Faro to ask if they understood…Kohla wondered if it was vanity or something else that drove this habit.</p><p class="Story">“Partially.” Thrawn admitted, standing. “Though it was less of a test, than a tactic.”</p><p class="Story">“Tactic?” Eli was now obviously confused. Kohla nearly laughed. It was always those involved in a love triangle that were clueless.</p><p class="Story">“Yes, a tactic. To reveal if we are as close as I had hoped.”</p><p class="Story">Kohla groaned, before checking himself. He was <em>not</em> supposed to be rooting for these two. He was supposed to report them. Yes, he was merely hoping to get a confession out of Thrawn. To report. Yes. That is the point.</p><p class="Story">“Well, I would think we are close,” Eli said, shrugging. “We have been in the same company for many years. I definitely don’t have a reason now to fear you, or even be nervous around you.”</p><p class="Story">“Fear me?” Thrawn appeared somewhat surprised before joining Eli on the couch. Their distance was as far as it could be, but eli still leaned further to the side, almost lounging over the arm. Kohla could almost <em>hear </em>the aura of “nothing to see here…just two people on a couch five feet apart because there’s nothing going on.” Kohla almost wished he had some popped kernels.</p><p class="Story">“You refer to the stories of my people? That your people told of my kind?” Thrawn continued.</p><p class="Story">“The stories…” Eli scoffed, looking away and tracing abstract lines on the couch arm. “Little more than myths. They hardly encapsulate you. Or anyone else of your kind, I’d bet.”</p><p class="Story">“But you did not know that at first. You were guarded in our first months of…” here he said some word of gibberish.</p><p class="Story">“Acquaintance. Yeah, but most people are.”</p><p class="Story">“Not to the degree you were. Your shielded nature was…more personal.”</p><p class="Story">“I guess so. But I’m not now, because I know better. I know <em>you</em>.”</p><p class="Story">It was at this moment, Kohla finally realized they had dropped all formalities required by a Lieutenant-Commander and Commodore. Interesting…even friends respect rank in private normally. Kohla took notes, but knew it was not enough. It was an unwritten rule that there was no casual fraternization to the point of dropping rank altogether when assigned to a base, ship, or location. Even when one retires, it is prudent to still uphold rank if one is not close.</p><p class="Story">But that was just it: <em>unwritten. </em>Meaning, <em>unofficial. </em>It’s not a crime. Nothing to hold accountable. Suspicious, yes, but not truly incriminating other than ruining reputation. And it was obvious that Thrawn cared very little about his reputation, if his court martial record was anything to go by. But Vanto…no, Vanto would understand the consequences. And whatever happens to Thrawn, happens to Vanto. However…</p><p class="Story">Kohla was not the sort of person to think reputation or pride as something to base a report. Personal injury and shame were bureaucratic when it came to messing with maters that should be dictated by logic and an unbiased opinion. Such as incriminating a Commodore for his obvious lust for a human of lower rank in his command.</p><p class="Story">“Do you though, Eli?” Thrawn asked, seeming to scoot closer on the couch. Kohla groaned again.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>This was worse than Naboo-Drama. The looks, the subtle movements, the denial…</em>
</p><p class="Story">At this point if Thrawn and Eli so much as touch hands Kohla would have screamed…whether it was in victory of reporting material, or that they were <em>getting </em>somewhere was yet to be decided. But Kohla <em>did</em>decide he was not going to think on that now.</p><p class="Story"><em>This is getting </em>good…</p><p class="Story">“Do you know what ails me, what brings me joy and sorrow?” Thrawn asked. It wasn’t as romantic as some made it out to be, brought forth as a simple question. Eli still gave pause.</p><p class="Story">“I know you love your people, and that it pains you to be apart from them. You say you don’t care that you were exiled, but I think you do.”</p><p class="Story">“I do not care that I was exiled. Regardless of my status of honor among them I do not need their permission to still protect them or miss them.”</p><p class="Story">Eli finally looked at Thrawn, though incredulously.</p><p class="Story">“Thrawn, I’ve known you since you came to the Empire. I think I would know that you do miss them. Hells, I miss my parents even though I can see them on leave.”</p><p class="Story">“Perhaps…though I have found some solace in your company and companionship over the years.” Thrawn looked intensely at Eli, who didn’t back down from the gaze.</p><p class="Story">“I mean…” Eli began, but didn’t seem to know what else to say.</p><p class="Story">“Have you found some solace in my companionship?”</p><p class="Story">
  <em>Damn went right for the throat… </em>
</p><p class="Story">“I find that I don’t miss my family or Lystra that much when I do spend time with friends.”</p><p class="Story">Kohla slapped his desk.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>Dammit Vanto! </em>
</p><p class="Story">And caught himself. What was he doing? Was he even recording? He checked the computer. He was. Good. On track then. He looked back just in time to see Thrawn lean back in his seat and support his head with his fist over the couch arm.</p><p class="Story">“I am contented of that, Vanto.”</p><p class="Story">Kohla dropped his head on his desk. The moment was gone. He stopped recording and allowed himself to lose concentration. His goal to catch Thrawn and Vanto in a position apparently is not going to happen tonight. And he had unfortunately forgotten what the whole reason he wanted to see it happen; it was to <em>turn them in. </em>Not to cheer them on like he was watching a Naboo-Drama. Besides, it was one sided…</p><p class="Story">
  <em>Or is it?</em>
</p><p class="Story">A thought, unbidden, and extremely hopeful came to Kohla. It was his job after all to see things from all directions to find the truth. Eli may be playing hard to get. And all quarters, even <em>lieutenant commanders </em>have cameras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Story">Kohla would later state that his nosiness was what made him such a good ISB officer. All ISB had natural curiosity and had a dedication to finding the truth. That passion was then fueled into a career. It was his <em>job  </em>to now look at cameras and watch the lives of everyone that passed through the <em>Chimera</em>.  And thus, he would tell himself, he had every right to become obsessed with the potentiality of a relationship between Commodore Thrawn and Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto.</p><p class="Story">Kohla was quick with efficiency and practice filling out the report of his findings.</p><p class="Story"> </p><p class="Story">
  <em> <span class="u">Chimera Fraternization Report Form (FR-1020)</span> </em>
</p><p class="Story"><em> <span class="u">Agent:</span> </em> <em>ISB-231_K</em></p><p class="Story">
  <em><span class="u">Subject A:</span>Commodore “Thrawn” Mitth’raw’nuruodo</em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em><span class="u">Subject B:</span>Lieutenant Commander Eli Nath Vanto</em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em><span class="u">Charges</span>: Cross Species Fraternization, Cross Rank Fraternization</em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em><span class="u">Evidence:</span>ISB- 231, when taking night watch, viewed on the security cameras in personal quarters saw Commodore Thrawn and Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto engaging in cross species fraternization...</em>
</p><p class="Story">Kohla didn’t believe that the high command needed to know that he was in his underwear, on his fifth cup of caf, and thinking about actress Syal Antilles’s brother and his potential status of being a traitor when he saw the impending action. He also didn’t see the need to comment that he had spilled his caf all over his thighs in surprise, causing him to hop around the room in anguish.</p><p class="Story">Eli Vanto, after returning to his own quarters following his encounter with Thrawn, matched Kohla in that he was in his underwear. He was looking over his datapad and palming his underwear front. At first glance it would have been seen as a gentle itch or perhaps rearranging certain parts. But no, Kohla distinctly thought otherwise. Especially when a minute later Vanto had removed his member from his briefs and stroked it to life. This was where Kohla had spilt his caf over himself.</p><p class="Story">Vanto was leaned against a wall, breathing heavily, datapad in one hand and cock in the other. Kohla had to admit, it was a nice cock; thicker and delightfully curved in such a way that would be preferable to hitting a certain spot. However, Vanto didn’t seem to be the type to top. Though since he was wild space, Kohla could imagine that smooth drawl in his ear as he slides inside someone…</p><p class="Story">
  <em>Ahem.</em>
</p><p class="Story"> Kohla caught a glimpse of the datapad and could <em>hear</em>his brain short circuit.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>Numbers? Really?</em>
</p><p class="Story">Kohla knew about the Lieutenant Commander’s original path of being supply and the great talent he had for numbers. But to stroke his cock to <em>numbers</em>,  that was a little much. Still, he was very pleasant to watch. Kohla had no qualms over lusting at the pretty boy wild space yokel, as quirky and thin as he was. There was a certain charm to him that Kohla admitted was cute, but nothing more.</p><p class="Story">Vanto pulled his briefs lower out of the way and stroked faster, using his spit at certain intervals to make the job easier. However, instead of Thrawn, he did not say a name as he finished, nor did he draw it out. Instead, he was methodical, quick, and he used a language that Kohla did not understand (and consequently could neither prove nor disprove anything) as he came. Vanto’s head was thrown back, panting and leaning heavily against the wall, slightly slumped, covered in his own climax in a state of bliss. As quick as the masturbation was, Kohla knew a good orgasm when he saw one.</p><p class="Story"> Nevertheless, Kohla huffed in disappointment. This had gotten him nowhere except mildly curious in his own briefs. The use of language could be useful, but without a translation (which there was none) the words were just gibberish. Perhaps the language <em>itself</em>  was useful?</p><p class="Story">That was a dead end. Sy Bisti was a trade language often used on Lysatra, Eli’s home world. Kohla laughed to himself, and perhaps was disappointed. The Lieutenant Commander loved numbers more than he did the Commodore. Or at least was sexually attracted to them. Honestly what is so attractive about 1’s and 0’s?</p><p class="Story">It was as the sleep cycle came to a close and the day began that Agent Kohla sat up straight, spooked out of a dream of wild space accents and red eyes that he came to a realization.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>Binary, you idiot!</em>
</p><p class="Story">Kohla threw himself across the room to his datapad where he had saved the footage and reviewed the screen that he was just able to make out. Kohla spent the next half hour typing it out as carefully as he could and running it through a translator.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01110101 01101101 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01100101 01110011 00101110</em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em>I could swallow your cum as you have me on my knees.</em>
</p><p class="Story">They made <em>porn</em> into <em>binary. </em>And Eli Vanto <em>would</em>  be the sort to be able to read that as quickly as he could basic. Probably got a kick out of it too. But as strange as that was, Kohla didn’t think it was anything outside of “ehh that’s a little weird.”</p><p class="Story">It could be some way to deter outsiders from reading his datapad of such raunchy content, but there were plenty of handy translator engines that were easily accessible to truly make it a secret. Therefore, Kohla doubted there would be anything truly incriminating on the device. And without <em>solid  </em>evidence, the report would be seen as <em>mildly</em>  incriminating, but still a waste of time for the high command.</p><p class="Story">Kohla had to be sure. He <em>had</em>  to be.</p><p class="Story">He woke the next night cycle with minor exhaustion from not getting his carefully planned 7 hours of sleep, but nevertheless persisted with some excitement. He had to admit, a little guiltily, that he quite enjoyed watching the interactions between Thrawn and Vanto. They were a dynamic duo in battle, and quite familiar and warm when in private. Kohla admitted that he wished for that kind of attention from his trooper.</p><p class="Story">They usually had quick scrapes in an abandoned storage module where it was dark, neither could see well, and each had to just <em>feel</em>.  But once the encounter was over, they went their separate ways with barely even a word to each other. Kohla knew it was perhaps for the better. A senior trainee of his ISB academy once had once told him, “never get too attached to your first unit of troopers. You don’t know what could happen to them. For all you know, a Lasat mercenary could drop out of the sky and murder them before your eyes.” Kohla ascertained it sounded like a personal problem for that man but recognized the lesson. Troopers were killed on a daily basis, and as such were the worst kind of people to build anything with.</p><p class="Story">That didn’t stop Kohla from knowing the trooper’s name (Leit Karaba), home world (Corellia), criminal record (flawless on all accounts with the exception of jaywalking first day on Coruscant), and awards (high honors at trooper training, especially in aquatic exercises). It also didn’t stop him from knowing that when he bounced on his heels in troop formation, it was because his lower back was hurting from a pinch in the armor. Or that when he coughed, it was most likely because he was trying not to laugh at something someone said. Or that after he came, he rested his head against Kohla’s chest and just breathed for a moment or two, and that was a moment that Kohla looked forward to the most out of everything else.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>Anyways.</em>
</p><p class="Story">Thrawn was (again) mostly naked save his briefs in the living space’s armchair of his quarters when Vanto entered. Vanto still gave pause to the image, though this time it was more apparent. Thrawn continued to stare at his datapad, seemingly very occupied by the contents of it. Kohla switched cameras to look at it.</p><p class="Story"><em>Blast. More damn art. Does this guy have any </em>other<em>hobbies!?</em></p><p class="Story">“I’m surprised you’re still mostly undressed, sir.” Vanto commented as he took his place on the couch. “Thought you had already had your little experiment with me.”</p><p class="Story">“I did.” Thrawn said, not looking up. “However, it did not give the results I was looking for.”</p><p class="Story">
  <em>“Results I was looking for…” Ha! If only you saw the show Vanto gave after he left…</em>
</p><p class="Story">“Oh? Was something not clear?” Vanto crossed on leg over the other and powered on his datapad. Kohla checked the screen. More numbers. Though not binary so probably chaste numbers. Kohla would have laughed at himself in hindsight for thinking certain numbers to be <em>dirty </em> and others to be <em>pure</em>.</p><p class="Story">“I mean you don’t have to parade around like that to get an answer, Sir,” Vanto continued. “I’d be happy to answer any question you may have.”</p><p class="Story">“Even if they are personal ones, Vanto?”</p><p class="Story">“Well…” Vanto began hesitantly. “I mean we are friends. We’ve known each other too long to not know <em>something</em>  of each other.”</p><p class="Story">Thrawn gave a small noncommittal hum in thought before replying, still not looking up.</p><p class="Story">“Very well. Why do you suggest that this state is something negative?”</p><p class="Story">“Huh?” Vanto’s expression changed but he still was looking at his datapad.</p><p class="Story">“You said I do not <em>have</em>  to be in this state unless I am required to. This suggests that I should not otherwise be in this state because it should be uncomfortable.”</p><p class="Story">“Are you saying it’s not? Because I’d imagine it’d get pretty cold without something on.”</p><p class="Story">“Chiss’ body temperature is naturally higher than that of humans due to our enhanced metabolism. There are many differences in Chiss anatomy.”</p><p class="Story">Kohla snorted.</p><p class="Story"><em>Ha, yeah, except for  </em>that<em>Chiss anatomy. It’s pretty damn similar looking to me…</em></p><p class="Story">“Kind of like when you said you could see in the dark back at the academy?” Eli asked.</p><p class="Story">“Not complete darkness,” Thrawn corrected gently. “Only on the slightly infrared spectrum.”</p><p class="Story">“Right. But kinda like that?”</p><p class="Story">“Precisely.”</p><p class="Story">Kohla marked that they had dropped rank at this point. That certainly had not taken them long. Still was hardly something.</p><p class="Story">“Okay, so you’re telling me that its comfortable for you because you’re warm either way?”</p><p class="Story">“Indeed,” Thrawn confirmed. “Though at times the uniform, while serviceable, can be <em>too</em>  protective.”</p><p class="Story">“I’ve never seen you sweat.” Vanto scrunched his nose in thought. “Except maybe on that one excursion on Jedha. But I guess that’s another difference. Takes a lot more than just minor discomfort to make you sweat?”</p><p class="Story">“Perhaps,” Thrawn said, though slightly vaguely, as though his status of dress greatly depended on certain reactions of a certain someone. This, however, was lost on the intended individual.</p><p class="Story">Vanto looked up from his datapad at last.</p><p class="Story">“So you’re always going to be like this in private?”</p><p class="Story">“Do you wish for me not to?” Thrawn returned his gaze and looked up from his own datapad. Vanto seemed to pinken under the scrutiny and keeping eye contact was suddenly hard.</p><p class="Story">“Well…” he trailed off. “I mean it <em>is </em> your quarters. I suppose you <em>can</em>  do what you want.”</p><p class="Story">“But does this make you uncomfortable, Commander Vanto?”</p><p class="Story">Kohla was starting to wiggle in his seat out of excitement. Thrawn had suddenly thrown the bait. His voice had deepened, accent fuller, and even used rank as though it were <em>not</em> appropriate. And Vanto was squirming. How <em>delightful</em>.</p><p class="Story">“I…No, Sir,” Vanto replied with some resignation, as though tired of thinking. “You can do what makes you comfortable.”</p><p class="Story">This caused a pause in their conversation, and Thrawn seemed to think on this new information while Vanto obviously was happy the convo appeared to be over, returning to his datapad. After making some invisible decision, Thrawn put his datapad down, stood, and slipped off his briefs, now fully nude in front of the obliviously not looking Vanto and the very surprised ISB officer who was snooping on the cameras. Kohla dropped his stylus pen in shock as his mouth hung open. Thrawn actually did that. He went there. This man had no boundaries.</p><p class="Story">Eli heard the clothing the floor and made the mistake of looking up from his pad. As a result, he gave what Kohla could only describe as a high-pitched squeak.</p><p class="Story">“Th-thrawn!” he exclaimed, quickly looking away and balanced his datapad on the couch arm, his face brightly red on screen. Kohla cracked open his carbonated drink and took a sip as the drama began to officiallyunfold.</p><p class="Story">“Commander, your heat signature has risen.” Thrawn commented innocently, sitting back down in his armchair. “Are you ill?”</p><p class="Story">“No, I’m no- that’s- youre <em>naked!” </em>Eli sputtered out.</p><p class="Story">“It is my most comfortable state,” Thrawn replied with such casualty that Eli obviously found very unbelievable (if his scoff was anything to go by).</p><p class="Story">“You and your damn confidence! I didn’t expect- I mean- ugh…”</p><p class="Story">The groan was highlighted by Eli burying his face in his hands to hide his flaming cheeks.</p><p class="Story">“Nakedness is nothing to be ashamed of,” Thrawn replied calmly. “On my home world, Chiss adults, regardless of gender or age, bathe with one another in hot springs without embarrassment.”</p><p class="Story">Kohla sputtered out his drink in uncontrollable laughter. Honestly this alien was turning less irksome from initial impressions and more and more hilarious.</p><p class="Story">Vanto, however did not seem to share the humorous sentiment.</p><p class="Story">“That was never mentioned in the stories…” he muttered.</p><p class="Story">“No, they would not be. Your people seemed more concerned with remembering details on battles and our ferocity for victory. Regardless of consequence for life.”</p><p class="Story">Vanto looked up with obvious distaste at the comment.</p><p class="Story">“That’s hardly fair,” he shot back, the Wild Space twang peeking through more and more with each word. “I know you bring that up because you say Lysatra locals remember that krayt spit only because they were afraid of the unknown regions and how different your culture was. Well, I’m here to tell you that I <em>don’t</em>  remember those stories because they’re true, because they’re <em>not</em>. I remember them because they were all we had in regard to your people and was just what I grew up with. Doesn’t make it <em>right</em>. Lot of things I grew up with weren’t right.”</p><p class="Story">Thrawn seemed taken aback by this fervent speech.</p><p class="Story">“I do not intend to insult you, Commander Vanto. I only mean I did not expect your people to remember or even know of our opinions of exposure.”</p><p class="Story">Vanto’s expression softened before hardening again.</p><p class="Story">“Yeah well, you seem to like mentioning what my people remember and tell,” Vanto said, scowling. “Ever think of what <em>I </em> may tell, since I know better?”</p><p class="Story">Thrawn stood and approached Vanto with a cautious stride. Vanto’s eyes never left Thrawn’s and didn’t seem to falter at the close proximity, even with Thrawn’s state of undress. Taking this as a positive sign, Thawn sat beside him on the couch, closer than yesterday, though still a polite distance.</p><p class="Story">“What would you share of my people, Commander?” Thrawn asked, the deeper, more accented voice returning. Eli seemed to falter but answered calmly.</p><p class="Story">“That you’re highly capable warriors with great honor and do not see the need for useless violence. So much so that they typically will not partake in preemptive strikes. That you are very loyal to each other and have a level of confidence that humans could only dream of.”</p><p class="Story">“Do I always seem so confident, Eli?” Thrawn said, tilting his head to the side slightly. “While I am sure of myself, there are some occasions where I do doubt. Especially in regard to you.”</p><p class="Story">Vanto blinked.</p><p class="Story">“Are you admitting that you are not always sure of your actions?”</p><p class="Story">“One can never be absolutely sure of their actions.” Thrawn shifted in his seat a little, scooting a little closer to Vanto. “They can weigh the consequences in the mind back and forth for eternity, but there still would be no guarantee of knowing what would transpire.”</p><p class="Story">Vanto gaped openly, and Kohla could tell that Thrawn’s purposeful tension was not missed on him this time. Thrawn was trying to tell him something, and instead of it going over his head, Vanto was starting to understand where it was going. Kohla could feel an ache in his own chest begin to appear, and couldn’t be bothered to wonder if it was for his mission or if it were because <em>it</em> was <em>happening</em>.</p><p class="Story">“So,” Vanto started slowly. “I guess what you’re saying is that it’s best to take the action that is statistically most likely to have a favorable outcome?”</p><p class="Story">“Primarily. Being sure of oneself can still happen when taking a gamble. It is not exclusive to taking a cautious route. Often when one is assertive at a time of risk, that is a mark of the truly confident.”</p><p class="Story">Kohla wasn’t sure who was more shocked in the following seconds; himself or Thrawn. All he knew was one second Vanto was staring with a tension that made it clear he was prepping for some action, and the next he was on top of Thrawn, kissing the Chiss on the lips. Kohla stood in his chair and gave a loud scream in rejoicing at what unfolded before him on screen.</p><p class="Story">Thrawn recovered quicker than Kohla’s excitement and returned the gesture with great enthusiasm. Eli’s datapad slipped from the couch arm and landed on the floor with a clank but they didn’t seem to care. Thrawn’s hands were in Vanto’s hair, tugging and pulling as though he were guiding Vanto’s movements. Vanto’s arms in turn were tightly around Thrawn’s torso, their legs entangled on the couch betraying their passionate embrace. Kohla was happy that he was recording the whole time and immediately began his report.</p><p class="Story">That was over 7 hours ago and with the report completed, Kohla felt strangely empty and cheap. He had done it, but somehow felt extremely wrong to turn them in. He had watched them kiss with such passion and emotion that Kohla could tell it was more than just lust. He envied their freedom in their sin and couldn’t not help but turn his thoughts to his own excursions with the trooper.</p><p class="Story">He knew that was pure instinct and there was nothing more than empty gropes and plastic pleasure. It was a baseless action in comparison to what Thrawn and Vanto seemed to finally share openly. Kohla was actually surprised that even when they had kissed so passionately on that couch while Thrawn was naked, it did not go any further. Vanto and Thrawn had parted ways as the late hours climbed into the early morning and seemed more than content to do so.</p><p class="Story">The first time Kohla looked over his report when he finished, he was looking for spelling and grammatical errors (he had a great deal to cover, since he was nearly giddy with excitement). The second time he checked he told himself he just wanted his first big report to be perfect. The third time, he had to face reality; he felt guilty.</p><p class="Story">In essence, this report would skyrocket himself to a better position in the ISB, gain him power that no fresh out of the academy officer could ever hope for. This was his lucky break for recognition. But at the cost of something that Kohla could only hope for in his deepest darkest dreams.</p><p class="Story">His datapad beeped as a notification came to it. He checked his messages.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>T_RK-113: Free after patrol. Same place?</em>
</p><p class="Story">Kohla remembered Thrawn’s words: confidence in a gamble. He weighed his options. Could he do this? Was it right? No, but why did he suddenly feel an urgency to do something or else he would regret it?</p><p class="Story">
  <em>ISB-231: Sure, but I was thinking of something else. </em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em>ISB-231: Maybe we could go to the officer’s gym. It has a pool.</em>
</p><p class="Story">A tense moment of biting nails later, there was a reply.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>T_RK-113: I don’t have clearance for that.</em>
</p><p class="Story"><em>T_RK-113: The  </em>Chimera<em>has a pool???</em></p><p class="Story">
  <em>ISB-231: I know, go figure, right? </em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em>ISB-231: I can give you a temporary pass. Just pretend you’re supposed to be there.</em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em>ISB-231: How about it?</em>
</p><p class="Story">There was a long pause, which almost made Kohla wish he had never said anything. However, eventually, his datapad did finally make a sound.</p><p class="Story">
  <em>T_RK-113: Let’s do it. I don’t mind going for a swim.</em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em>T_RK-113: Just don’t drown me. </em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em>ISB-231: I hardly think I could.</em>
</p><p class="Story">He sighed and could scarcely believe it. It was almost too good to be so. He was fully expecting his trooper- <em>Liet </em> to cut ties and never hear from him again. The thought of potentially being happy instead of satisfied was a new prospect, one that he was eager and afraid of. But he could not deny that the advice given was one that was not meant for him but for another in a very private moment. One that he had originally planned to use to destroy the two forever.</p><p class="Story">He returned to the document once again, perfectly checked and pristine and just needing to be sent off. Kohla chuckled as he thought, “oh what the hell.”</p><p class="Story"> </p><p class="Story">
  <b> <em>File Deleted. </em> </b>
</p><p class="Story">
  <b> <em>New File Created.</em> </b>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em> <span class="u">ISB Culture Database Update Form (FR-2217)</span> </em>
</p><p class="Story"><em> <span class="u">Agent:</span> </em> <em>ISB-231_K</em></p><p class="Story">
  <em><span class="u">Subject Source: </span>Commodore “Thrawn” Mitth’raw’nuruodo</em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em><span class="u">Culture:</span>Human or <b>Alien</b>____<span class="u">Chiss_____<b></b></span></em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <em><span class="u">Information:</span>Chiss adults, regardless of gender or age, bathe with one another in hot springs without embarrassment.</em>
</p><p class="Story">
  <b> <em>File sent.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did not expect such a great response! I am very surprised and happy for it! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter concludes this story to everyone's satisfaction! Many hugs to all the commenters, you make me smile for days after!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>